


420 Seconds of Muke

by notonguexwithbutt



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, a 420 special, luke and calum drag michael out of his man cave and to a party, lukes boner makes an oscar worthy appearance, michael and luke blaze it, michaels mouth gets fucked by it, then get horny af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notonguexwithbutt/pseuds/notonguexwithbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every thought in Michael's mind has to do with Luke and 90% of them are about how fucking hot he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	420 Seconds of Muke

**Author's Note:**

> happy 4/20 ya'll

“Aw, that fucker!” Michael exclaims, throwing his hands up in defeat. “He got me, watch out, they’re coming from behind.”  
  
He takes a second to swallow a long gulp of beer and then quickly grab his controller again, eyes not leaving the screen in front of him.   
  
“You’re quite used to that, aren’t you Mike?” his friend’s voice says through the headphones clamped over his ears. He rolls his eyes as he virtually runs through a dark tunnel and shoots down an enemy player, his heart picking up slightly at the close call.   
  
“Fuck off,” he curses lightly, as he continues running through the dim map of the game. Something catches his eye from off to the right and he looks over to see his phone lighting up with a call. He scowls slightly at the sight of Luke’s dorky face on his screen. He’d answer if he wasn’t so busy at the moment. He’s sure whatever Luke’s calling for could wait, seeing as he hasn’t heard from him in two days.   
  
Michael continues playing his current addiction, tossing in a comment here and there to his friend’s ruthless banter. But it’s less than a minute later that Luke is calling his phone again, and Michael’s protective side kicks in and he wonders if Luke’s in trouble somehow. Before he can make a decision, he misses the call, and then Luke immediately calls back.  
  
“Hold on,” he says quickly into his microphone before pulling the headphones off and putting his phone on speaker. “H’lo?”  
  
“Jesus, you’re alive,” Luke says, his voice louder than necessary. “Come to the fuckin’ door, you asshole. I’ve been knocking.”  
  
“You’re here?” Michael asks, totally caught off guard. He thought Luke would be going out with Calum to the club tonight, like usual. That’s what he always does when they’re back home now.   
  
“Let me in,” he says, and before Michael can even process it he stands from the couch and leaves his man cave without even turning off his game, making his way to the front door to let Luke inside.   
  
“I’m coming, sorry,” he says into the phone before hanging up and then pulling the door open to finish saying, “Had headphones on, didn’t even hear you.”  
  
Luke just stands there with a wide grin on his face, one cheek dimpled like always, and just the sight of him makes Michael roll his eyes, a hint of fondness pulling at the curve of his lips. Then suddenly, another boy jumps out from behind Luke and yells, “Michael!” before attaching himself to Michael’s body. The shiny-haired boy stumbles back a little but lets out a giggle when he realizes it’s a very excited Calum.  
  
Calum hadn’t really talked to Michael these past few days either, but for some reason Michael wasn’t bothered about that. He hugs Calum back before pulling away and giving the two boys a suspicious look.   
  
“What are you guys doing here?”  
  
They both smile widely at him and Michael knows something bad is about to happen. He’s about to protest when his bandmates push past him into his house and then turn to him. Michael closes his door before crossing his arms and waiting.  
  
“Go get ready,” Luke says.   
  
“Ready for what?”  
  
“Come on, bro,” Calum says, throwing his arm around Michael’s shoulders and pulling him toward his room. Luke follows along behind them and Michael scowls. “Clean yourself up, get in the mood! We’re having fun tonight.”  
  
“Don’t you guys have fun every night?” Michael mutters, not trying very hard to hide his bitterness. Calum just smiles and tightens his arm around him.   
  
“Not without you, Mikey,” he says sweetly, pinching Michael’s cheek before letting him go and grabbing Michael’s jeans off the floor of his bedroom. He sniffs them and then tosses them at Michael and says, “Put those on.”  
  
Michael starts shaking his head and is about to protest again, but then Luke’s saying, “It’s Katie’s birthday. We’re not going to a club or anything, it’s just a party. Come get drunk with us.”  
  
Calum nods and then tosses another clothing item at Michael, which hits him right in the face. He pulls the shirt off his head and sends Calum a glare before saying, “Who’s Katie?”  
  
Michael knows who Katie is. He just felt like asking.  
  
“Y’know, that girl from last time we were home?” Luke says, eyes glued to Michael’s, making him squirm slightly. “I told you about her.”  
  
Michael just shrugs and turns back to Calum who’s still looking through all his clothes, saying, “What are you, my stylist?”  
  
“I thought maybe you forgot how to dress yourself, being in hibernation and all,” he explains cheekily, and Michael pushes him in the chest but giggles as he pulls his denim jacket away from the dark haired boy.  
  
“Fine,” Michael agrees, turning to meet Luke’s eye. He’s a little disappointed that Luke only came over to drag him to a party. He was kind of excited thinking they were gonna hang out, just the two of them. But he would take what he could get. “I’ll come.”  
  
Luke’s eyebrows shoot up like he was expecting more of a fight, but then he gives Michael a big smile, his actual, genuine smile and Michael makes himself look away before he can feel anything. He steps out of his basketball shorts and starts pulling on his tight jeans, saying, “There’s gonna be booze, right?”  
  
“Obviously,” Luke says just as Calum pinches Michael’s side and smiles widely at him, saying, “I wanna take shots tonight.”  
  
Michael returns his smile and continues getting dressed, pulling on a new shirt and then his denim jacket before stepping into his worn combat boots. He runs to the bathroom to brush his teeth quickly and splash some water on his face before messing with his hair for about five minutes and then giving up. He grabs a black snapback when he returns to his room and pulls it on backward over his bright hair before giving his friends a thumbs up.   
  
“Ready,” he says, and they all pile out of his house and head toward Luke’s mom’s car. “Oh god, Luke’s driving? Why did Ash have to go back to LA? I don’t wanna die.”  
  
Luke shoves him roughly and then sends him his signature pout and Michael rolls his eyes at him. They pile into the car, Michael in the backseat because Calum called shotty while Michael was busy being distracted by Luke’s lip ring. When they arrive at the house, Michael realizes there are a lot fewer people there than he expected. He suddenly feels nervous. It’s a lot easier to blend in and not make a fool of yourself in a club. A private party is quite different.   
  
He wipes his sweaty palms on his thighs as they make their way up to the front door. Calum walks up between him and Luke and throws his arms heavily across each of their shoulders.   
  
“Tonight’s gonna be a good night,” he says. His enthusiasm for the night is admittedly rubbing off on Michael a bit and his nervousness fades a little. It will be nice to be at a party that’s actually not packed with celebrities or fans. Those parties are nice sometimes, but something like this will probably be a good reality check for Michael.   
  
They enter the house and are met with the sound of muffled music and the scent of incense lingering in the air. Michael looks around but sees no one and thinks they walked in the wrong house, but suddenly a door beside them bursts open and the music becomes louder as a guy appearing about their age stumbles up the stairs. He freezes when he sees them and but then relaxes and gives them an easy grin.  
  
“The party’s downstairs, mates,” he says before clapping Calum on the shoulder and walking past them all to some other room in the house. No one moves and then Michael rolls his eyes and makes the first move, stepping through the doorway and walking down the stairs into the basement. Calum and Luke share a look before following the oldest boy downstairs.   
  
The basement isn’t very large, but there’s a big sectional couch and a nice tv set up, as well as some bean bag chairs. There are less than 20 people scattered about the room and Michael quickly scans each of their faces to see if he knows anyone. He recognizes Katie first, the tiny blonde chick Luke came here for. She’s wearing a small black dress and is already smiling widely at Luke from across the room. Michael frowns deeply and keeps looking around.   
  
“There’s Katie,” Luke says, stepping toward both him and Calum. “Should I go over there?”  
  
“Don’t wanna look too eager, bro,” Calum says, grabbing his shoulder and pointing toward the keg situated in a corner of the room. “Let’s get a drink first.”  
  
Michael follows them, deciding to stick with them for now. He doesn’t recognize anyone else there which he’s secretly thankful for. He’s not sure he’d really wanna see anyone from his past. He doesn’t think they’d wanna see him, either.   
  
They all grab a cup of beer and then they make their way over to the big sectional where Katie is sitting with six other people. Luke somehow finds a spot right beside her and Michael avidly looks away when they wrap their arms around each other in a tight hug. Michael drops down in one of the bean bag chairs and sips his beer. The girl sitting at the end of the couch closest to him is smiling at him and he gives her a tight smile back.   
  
“Hi, Michael,” she says with a giggle. She twists her dark hair around her finger and gives Michael a suggestive look. He chokes a little, surprised by her candor.   
  
“Hey,” he says, sitting up a little. He squints his eyes at her, trying to place her but coming up blank and frowning. “Do I…?”  
  
She giggles again and shakes her head, leaning closer to him and saying, “No, I’m not from around here. I came to visit Katie for her 18th. I’m Chloe.”  
  
“Oh,” Michael says dumbly. He looks the girl over and for some reason he’s a little put off by her flirting. She’s looking at him like he owes her something and she knows she can get it. Michael leans his knee away from her and gives her a weak grin. “I’m Michael.”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” she says, reaching out to rest her hand on his knee. She rubs her thumb over it and then slides her hand higher up his thigh before purring, “I really love your band.”  
  
Michael stares at her hand, his eyes wide and mouth turned down. He feels extremely uncomfortable and doesn’t know what to say. He licks his lips and opens his mouth to reply but then out of nowhere he has a lapful of tanned, muscular teenaged boy. Michael grunts as Calum drops down on him, his tattooed arm hooking around his neck and a look that can only be described as sassy on his face.   
  
“Sorry sweetheart, but I love his band more,” he says to the girl who immediately glares at him and leans back in offense. Michael’s embarrassed and wants to push Calum off, but he’s also really grateful that the boy got him out of that situation. In the end, he grins widely and pulls Calum closer.   
  
“It’s true, he does,” he confirms and the girl rolls her eyes and turns away. Calum giggles and just as he’s sliding off Michael’s lap into the other bean bag chair, Michael and Luke’s eyes lock. Luke stares at him with a blank face and Michael stares back. Then Katie says something that pulls Luke out of their moment and he turns away and laughs with her, as if nothing ever happened. Michael scowls and drinks the rest of his beer in silence while Calum makes one-sided conversation easily.   
  
Michael’s still pouting twenty minutes later when some guy approaches them and asks, “Wanna throw five on a blunt?”  
  
Normally Michael would pass, but he pauses to think about it and realizes he’d probably be in a much better mood if he got high. For some reason, the fact that Luke is giving someone else all of his attention is bothering him like crazy. If he was high he probably wouldn’t give a shit what Luke was doing. He finds himself nodding before he even makes a decision.   
  
“Right, where is it then?” the guy asks, tucking his long hair behind his ear and then holding his hand out for Michael’s money. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls his wallet out, flipping it open and checking what he has for cash.   
  
“You’re smoking?” Calum asks from beside him, sounding surprised.   
  
“Yeah,” he answers as he hands the guy his money and the guy nods at him and says to meet him out back. Michael smirks at Calum as he stands and then grabs Calum’s arm and pulls him up too, saying, “You are, too. I gave him ten.”  
  
Calum looks like he’s gonna protest at first but the next second he’s smirking widely and nodding, allowing Michael to pull him toward the door. He stops when he hears Luke talking to him.   
  
“Where are you guys going?” he asks from the couch, gaze heavy on Michael’s back. Michael glances back at him and is gonna say something rude but Calum speaks first.  
  
“Luke, come with us,” he says, waving him over. Michael notices a certain glint in Calum’s dark eyes and suddenly it seems like he’s up to something.  
  
Luke’s eyes lock with Michael’s and he asks, “Where?”  
  
“Just come on!” Calum insists, walking over to grab Luke and pull him over. When he gets back to Michael he turns him around and begins pushing both of them toward the back door. The both allow him to push them along but share a confused look with each other. At the door, Calum pushes them through and then gives them another wide smile. “You can take my place, Luke. Have fun!”  
  
The door slams closed and suddenly Michael and Luke are standing out in the backyard by themselves, the chilly night air ghosting over their skin and making Michael shiver. Why the hell did Calum just do that? He wanted to get high to forget about Luke, not get high _with_ Luke. He turns to glare at the blond next to him, directing his anger toward him instead of Calum.   
  
“Why are we out here?” Luke asks in confusion.  
  
“Oi, lads, over here,” the guy from before shouts to them from under the porch where a few people  are standing in a circle. Luke looks over and seems to understand when he sees a lighter flicking.   
  
“Was gonna smoke with Calum,” Michael explains. “I dunno why he made you come instead. You can go back inside, I don’t care.”  
  
Luke glances at the door like he wants to leave, but then he shakes his head and says, “No, I’ll smoke with you.”  
  
He smiles widely at Michael before setting off to the group of people and squeezing into the circle. Michael stiffly follows him and joins the group as well, nodding at them all and saying a quick hi. The girl next to him passes him the blunt and he closes his eyes as he takes a long hit, holding it in for a moment before breathing it out slowly into the crisp air, shivering again. He can feel Luke staring at him but he ignores it as he takes one more hit and then holds it out to Luke. The tall blond blinks a few times before snapping out of it and pinching the blunt between his fingers and bringing it to his lips.   
  
The other people in the group are making their own conversation, clearly all familiar with each other while Michael and Luke are strangers. It’s not uncomfortable and Michael quickly tunes them out, his green eyes focused on the boy beside him, mesmerized by the smooth, thick smoke flowing from between his pink lips. Michael stares and blinks his heavy eyelids as Luke takes another hit and passes the blunt along. Michael can’t pull his eyes away, even when Luke ruins his cool appearance by coughing roughly after the second hit. His blue eyes meet Michael’s shyly as he coughs into his shirt and then he takes a small step closer to Michael and clears his throat.   
  
“S’cold out,” he murmurs, standing as close to Michael as possible without actually touching him. He glances over at Michael and meets his eye again before making a goofy face, crossing his eyes and blowing his cheeks out and then giggling to himself. Michael’s body heats up and he gazes down at the boy fondly.   
  
He’s about to wrap his arm around Luke’s waist and pull the boy against him to warm him up, but then the girl beside him is tapping him and handing him the blunt again. He frowns slightly but accepts it, obviously, and takes his two hits before passing it on. When they’re both only four hits deep, they are feeling light and happy and well, if we’re being honest, Michael feels quite horny. He forgot that was a common side effect for him whenever he smoked.   
  
Luke isn’t helping. He’s huddled up against Michael’s side, his sharp jaw hooked over Michael’s shoulder and hot breath dancing across Michael’s skin. Michael stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets to refrain from touching Luke.   
  
“I’m gonna put the rest of this in my bong,” one of them says, pulling a huge glass bong out of nowhere. “I dunno how many hits it’ll get, but I have more bud anyways.”  
  
As the kid is packing the bong, Luke giggles in Michael’s ear and says, “I’m high, Mikey.”  
  
Michael breathes a laugh and turns his face slightly to say, “Me too.” Luke giggles some more and nuzzles his nose against Michael’s neck.   
  
“You smell good.”  
  
Michael ignores the goosebumps that spread across his pale skin and the way all the hairs on his body are raised and reaching toward Luke. He grins goofily at Luke’s words and leans back into his touch, nuzzling him back. Their awkward cuddle is interrupted when someone is pushing a bong into Michael’s hands. He stands up straighter and pulls away from Luke, ignoring the tiny whine that falls past the younger boy’s lips.   
  
He takes another long hit and is focused on holding in it when Luke fingers are suddenly pulling on his jaw, grabbing onto it and turning his head to face Luke. He holds Michael’s face with his hand and leans up, parting his lips and staring into Michael’s wide eyes. Michael knows what he wants and hesitates for only a second before fully turning to Luke, leaning forward and hovering his plump lips over Luke’s. He blows the smoke into Luke’s mouth and Luke’s sucks it up, keeping eye contact with Michael the whole time. Luke’s eyes are really red and it only makes the blue stand out even more.   
  
Luke eventually pulls away and blows the smoke out in the other direction, breaking their eye contact. Michael continues to stare at him from under heavy eyelids. He stares at the small curve of his nose and the way the ends of his hair curls and the way his Adam’s apple bobs in his long, pale throat. His eyes scan the rough, blond stubble along his sharp jawline and the soft, tiny hairs on his upper lip. Luke licks his lips and Michael’s eyes follow the action hungrily.   
  
Every thought in his mind has to do with Luke and 90% of them are about how fucking hot he is.   
  
“This is kicked,” the guy announces, pulling Michael back down to Earth. He finally pulls his gaze away from Luke and looks at the rest of the group. “Let’s go back in.”  
  
Everyone nods and goes to follow him inside, Michael included. He’s following behind them when Luke’s fingers wrap around his wrist and hold him back. He turns to look at him and is met with Luke staring at him with hooded, dilated eyes. Luke bites his lip and then pulls Michael’s hand toward him and presses it against the hard bulge in his tight jeans. Michael’s eyes go wide and he stares down at Luke’s hand on top of his, holding his palm against his boner. He can feel the hard outline of Luke’s cock and his throat goes dry.  
  
Luke moans quietly as he rubs Michael’s hand against him and says, “I’m so hard.”  
  
Michael gapes at him but makes no move to pull away as he says, “Um, yeah, thanks for letting me know?” his voice verging on panicked. Luke chomps on his lip harder and gives Michael a needy look that makes his own cock twitch to attention.   
  
“Help me, Mikey,” he whines, rutting against his hand some more. “Please?”  
  
Michael has to focus on keeping his voice steady when he says, “Why me? I’m sure _Katie_ would be happy to help you out.”  
  
Luke pouts and pulls his eyebrows together, making eyes at Michael as he says, “I don’t want her help. This is your fault anyways.“  
  
Michael’s breath hitches in his throat and it’s like his body suddenly starts making decisions before checking in with his brain because his hand squeezes Luke’s thick cock through his jeans and he growls, “Yeah, Luke? I did this?”  
  
Luke nods and lets out another whine before stepping closer to Michael and dropping his forehead on the older boy’s shoulder. He grinds his crotch forward again, desperate for Michael’s touch.   
  
“Mm, yeah,” he says into Michael’s chest. “Fuck, Michael, you turn me on so much. All I have to do is look at you and all these dirty thoughts fill up my head.”  
  
Michael growls and begin pushing Luke back until his shoulders slam up against the side of the house. Michael begins palming Luke through his jeans and Luke ruts up against him, whimpering into his neck.   
  
“What dirty thoughts?” he asks as he works his thumb over the head of Luke’s cock. Luke’s teeth chomp down on the sensitive skin of Michael’s neck and he hisses in pain but it also feels really fucking good. He’s just as hard as Luke at this point and has to hold back from grinding against Luke’s thigh.   
  
“Your fucking mouth,” Luke moans, leaning his head back and dropping it against the house to look at Michael’s face with hooded eyes. “It’s unreal, Mikey, I wanna taste it. Wanna feel it on me.”  
  
Michael lets out a shaky breath before leaning forward and catching Luke’s lips in a harsh kiss. Luke moans again and returns the kiss eagerly, sliding his lips against Michael’s, dragging his hot tongue along the curve of Michael’s mouth. Michael continues kissing Luke as his hands find their way to Luke’s belt, undoing it skillfully and pulling at the button of his jeans.   
  
He grabs the waistband and mutters, “Wanna taste you, too,” against Luke’s mouth before pulling his jeans and boxers down, allowing his flushed cock to spring up between them. Luke shudders at the cool air and presses himself against Michael, the sticky tip of his cock clinging to Michael’s shirt. Michael wraps his fingers around Luke’s length and begins pumping his cock, only breaking from their sloppy kisses so he can drop down on his knees in front of Luke. “You want me to taste you?”  
  
Luke nods eagerly, his fingers gliding into Michael’s hair and pushing the snapback off his head as he pulls his head closer to his leaking cock. Michael licks a hot stripe from the base of Luke’s cock all the way up the underside of it before wrapping his swollen, wet lips around his thickness.  
  
“Yeah, yeah Michael,” Luke moans from above, fingers tugging at Michael’s hair. “Don’t stop, take all of me, baby, please.”  
  
Michael swirls his tongue around the head and then tongues the slit, causing Luke’s thighs to tremble. His hips jerk forward and his cock hits the back of Michael’s throat and makes him gag, but Michael doesn’t mind. He pulls off Luke’s cock and gazes up at him with watery eyes as he says, “Fuck my mouth, Luke.”  
  
Luke moans at Michael’s fucked out voice and jerks his hips forward again as soon as he feels Michael’s lips around his cock. Michael places a hand on each of Luke’s thighs to keep his balance and allows Luke to thrust into him. He loosens his throat so that Luke’s cock can slide down it easily and focuses on breathing any chance he gets. Spit is dripping down the sides of his mouth and tears are pooling in his eyes and he fucking loves every second of it. He moans when he begins palming himself through his jeans and it’s not long before he’s pulling down his zipper and shoving his hand down his pants to stroke his throbbing member.   
  
“Oh my f-fucking god, Mic—Michael,” Luke moans as his thrusts become more sloppy. His fingers tighten painfully in Michael’s hair and Michael starts jerking himself off quickly as he swallows Luke’s length, his nose pressed firmly against the boy’s trimmed pubes. He moans loudly, knowing the vibrations in his throat would send Luke over the edge and swallowing easily when he feels the hot cum shoot down his throat. Luke mutters a string of profanities as he cums, rocking his hips against Michael’s face until every last drop is swallowed.  
  
Michael pulls off and spits some of his thick saliva into his palm and goes back to jerking himself off. He’s so close he can feel the edge creeping up on him. Suddenly Luke drops down in front of him and Michael opens his eyes to see Luke waiting with his mouth open, tongue out for Michael to finish on.  
  
Michael chokes on air when he realizes what Luke is doing and then he’s cumming, the hot strands shooting up and landing almost perfectly across Luke’s tongue. Some of it lands across the blond’s nose and hangs off his lip but he licks it right up and swallows it greedily. Michael whimpers at the sight, filing it away under the Sexist Things Ever file in his brain.   
  
Before he can think to say anything, Luke’s lips are back on his, leaving him with a deep kiss that just about takes the rest of his breath away. He pulls away and drops his forehead down on Luke’s shoulder as they both kneel there on the ground.   
  
“You owe me for that,” Michael finally says, his voice scratchy and fucked from the abuse. Luke scoffs and lifts his head up.  
  
“Yeah, right,” he says. “You loved that just as much as I did.”  
  
Michael sits up as well and gives Luke a stubborn look, saying, “Still.”  
  
Luke smirks and pushes Michael’s hair off his forehead before saying, “Fine. I’ll give you whatever you want.”  
  
Michael looks at him hungrily again but then Luke’s pulling him to his feet and pulling his jeans back up, tucking him away before redressing himself as well.   
  
“Fuck, Luke, I just want you,” Michael admits, finally being honest. Everything seems so clear to him now. Luke smiles wide again, his dimple extra apparent under the porch light.   
  
“Done,” he says, reaching his hand out to Michael, who slots his fingers through Luke’s. He’s about to say something embarrassing and emotional when the door slides open and they jump apart, whipping their heads toward the house. Calum pops his head out and smiles in relief when he sees his two friends.  
  
“What’s up, lads?” he asks. “Why’re you still out here?”  
  
They both shrug much too casually and begin heading for the door. They all walk back into the party as Calum looks at his two friends suspiciously. Luke has this small smile permanently imprinted on his face and Michael’s lips are red and swollen. Calum can’t help but smirk at the fact that his plan might have actually worked for once.   
  
“Mikey, you’ve got some jizz on your shirt,” he says, relishing in the way Michael’s eyes bulge open and he frantically starts wiping at his shirt, searching for the stain. His reaction is answer enough for Calum, who giggles evilly and flicks Michael’s nose before saying, “Jus’ kiddin’. I’m sure you swallowed it all.”  
  
Michael’s face flushes and he glares at Calum us Luke bursts into giggles beside them, nodding as he laughs. Michael turns his glare toward Luke who just smiles guiltily at him before saying, “He’s right.”  
  
He and Calum burst into laughter again and Michael can’t help the smile tugging at his lips. He stubbornly lets out some laughter and honestly feels quite relieved that they can all stand there and laugh about something like this. He feels a tug of love at his heart for his best friends and smiles widely at them.   
  
“I love you guys,” he says as he pulls the two of them in for a mini group hug. He makes sure to hook his chin over Luke’s shoulder especially and give him a tight squeeze when he adds, “a lot,” just loud enough for Luke to hear.   
  
When he pulls away, he’s blinded by one of Luke’s wide, dazzling smiles and his sparkling eyes. Luke bites his lip and glances down as he discreetly hooks a finger through one of Michael’s belt loops and tugs the boy a little bit closer. That action alone turns Michael on and at the same time it kinda makes his heart swell, because Luke is looking at him like he puts the stars in the sky and Michael never wants him to stop.  
  
“Oh bloody hell, would you idiots just kiss already?” Calum suddenly says, rolling his eyes dramatically and pulling out his phone, searching through it quickly. “I mean God Luke, you look like you’re gonna get down on one knee and propose. Ugh, when does Ashton get back? I hate being the third wheel.”  
  
Michael flushes at his words but doesn’t argue, finding the idea of he and Luke being an item really exciting. He smiles smugly at Calum and says, “I dunno Cal, why don’t you go call your boy and stop picking on mine?”  
  
Calum gapes at him and looks like he wants to argue, but he doesn’t exactly know what to say. Eventually he snaps his mouth shut and just scowls at him before tapping his phone a few times and holding it up to his ear. Michael turns to look at Luke and is caught off guard to see the younger boy still absolutely gazing at him, nothing short of the perfect example of the term heart eyes. Michael’s stomach jumps under his gaze and he eyes the boy shyly before asking, “What?”  
  
“Nothing, I just—um, I wanna go home,” he says through his smile, stepping toward Michael, eyes never leaving his face. “To your house, I mean. We should leave.”  
  
“Ash, thank god you answered,” Calum says loudly from beside them. “Luke is offering himself to Michael right in front of me and I don’t know what to do!”  
  
Michael ignores him and instead gazes back at Luke and nods, saying, “Let’s go.” He begins pulling Luke to the stairs, Calum following closely behind them and holding the phone out to Michael as they cross the front yard. He grabs it and holds it to his ear saying, “Hello?”  
  
“Michael, be gentle with him, okay?” Ashton says through the line and Michael rolls his eyes.  
  
“Oh, shut up, Ash,” he complains fondly, suddenly missing the older boy.  
  
“No, but really, it’s about time,” he adds. “I’m proud of you boys.”  
  
“Shut up, Ash!” he repeats, his cheeks flushing hot as he slides into the car, embarrassed by Ashton’s praise. It means a lot to him, but it’s also a lot so soon, and he’s not used to it yet.   
  
His fingers drum impatiently on his thigh during the whole drive back to his house. He can’t wait to be in his bedroom alone with Luke. He wants to hear more about those dirty thoughts of his.

**Author's Note:**

> cliffhanger??¿?¿¿?


End file.
